strikeforceultimafandomcom-20200214-history
Vigilus
' Vigilus' is an Imperial world that is a key route through the Great Rift and, as a result, has become heavily contested by various factions. Currently, xenos such as Orks, Genestealers, and Eldar as well as the forces of Chaos have embedded themselves on the planet and it stands on the verge of collapse. Overview History In the years before the opening of the Cicatrix Maledictum, Vigilus was a vital source of manpower and material for the Imperium’s endless wars. The planet is made up of vast hive cities and colossal forges, broken up by dust-bowl wastelands and fortified reservoirs holding the planet’s scarce supply of potable water. For its economy, Vigilus was known for its exporting of excellent defensive technology thanks to an STC device found by local Tech-Priests. The STC allowed them to produce bastion-class force fields which soon became popular in the greater Imperium. The Force-fields are a staple of Vigilus and a cornerstone of its defense. In this time the world was ruled by Governor Lucienne Agamemnus IX, part of a dynasty that had overseen the planet's affairs for millennia and had long ago signed a treaty with the Mechanicum. Despite its power, the Agamenus Dynasty was constantly subverted by the power of the Ecclesiarchy, which managed to gain influence over the world's PDF (known as the Vigilant Guard) as well as local Imperial Guard garrisons. The Ministorum brought in Adepta Sororitas enforcers to make sure their power over Vigilus was not tested. Despite this all-out war between the Agamenus Dynasty, Mechanicum, and Ecclesiarchy was avoided thanks to a combined body known as the Aquiliarian Council. After the opening of the Great Rift, Vigilus was within the Imperium Nihilus and has become one of the only stable routes from one side of the rift to the other, making it strategically vital. As a result, Vigilus has become a sanctuary for refugees crammed within its Hive-sprawls who wish to traverse the Nachmund Gauntlet. Each such sprawl is protected by psychically charged Bastion-class force fields that render comatose any who would seek to breach their boundaries, enabling the defenders to slaughter them at leisure. The world quickly became a popular Mechanicum stronghold of the Stygies VIII due to the proximity to the Stygius Front. Invasions *''Main article: War of Beasts'' Because of its strategic location, Vigilus has fallen victim to a large number of invasions which includes Orks, Genestealer Cults, Dark Eldar, Saim-Hann Eldar, and Chaos. Geography Vigilus is an arid dust bowl-like planet, and as a result water is extremely valuable and scarce. Even the consumption of water is seen as a status symbol. The poor drink yellow foul-tasting water from deep underground known as aqua subterra, while the elite drink water from melted icebergs known as aqua glacius. The Mechanicum population on Vigilus drinks aqua meteoris which is harnessed from orbiting asteroids while the Ecclesiarchy drink aqua sanctus, which is purified with holy oils. Known Locations The Mortwald Hivesprawl of Vigilus *'Hyperia Hivesprawl' — The largest the major Hivesprawls of Vigilus and home to its central government. **'Saint's Haven' — The capital of Vigilus and home to the Agamemnus Dynasty. Has since become the command center of Marneus Calgar. ***'Ring of Nothingless' — Moat-like chasm that surrounds Saint's Haven. **'Trinity Hives' — 3 Massive Hive's known as Santifi-Ultima, Magentine, and Martyr's Pyre. The Hives and the precious drinking water it controls are both controlled by the Ecclesiarchy. **'Industrial Enclaves' — Endless maze of factories in the western portion of the Hivesprawl. **'Negation District' — Once a cosmopolitan area of gothic architecture, now a slum. Located in the West. **'Twin Chasms' — Mining center for amethyst. Located in the north. **'Magentine Veils' — The northern limits of the continent where the citizens live short and dirty lives. **'Macro-Yard' — A vast maze of decomissioned spacecraft. Hub of the black market. Located in the northeast. **'Hubrion Sub-Sprawl'- Located in the southeast. **'Triadine Plateau' — Located in the southeast. **'Van Gollick Macrohighway' — Major transportation hub. **'Cape of Lost Causes' — Southernmost point of Hyperia. *'Megaborealis' — Continent ceded to the Adeptus Mechanicus 1,000 years ago in the Pact of Fire and Steel. The Agamemnus Dynasty agreed to give up the continent to Mechanicum activities in exchange for new technologies and their military might for defense. Today Megaborealis is nearly stripped of all of its resources. The continent is said to be highly dangerous due to seismic instability. Much activity goes on underground. **'Black Levels' — Blackstone mine worked by Servitors. **'Bore-Hives' — Massive drilling platforms originally launched from orbit that overtime became population, economic, & administrative centers in their own right. **'Grisport' **'Hive Ankhar Tertius' — Deep below is the home of the original Genestealer infestation that plagues Vigilus. Now largely in Genestealer Cult hands. **'Kraxxon' — region of refineries. **'Omnissian Hoist' — Vast edifice that rises into Vigilus' atmosphere from the Stygian Spires. Links with the orbiting Space Station of Sacrus Tora Hawking to produce a massive series of Space Elevators. Mineral crates are loaded from Stygian Spires and sent into orbital freighters via massive chainbelts. **'Piston's Hollow' — Subterranean District **'Sacrus Tora Hawking' — Space Station that serves as Vigilus' primary interplanetary hub. Also used for mining water from asteroids gathered by Mechanicum vessels, which is then sent below. Links directly to the Omnissian Hoist. **'Scelerus' — Bore-hive. Built atop a great thermal stack that yielded practically endless geothermic power Scelerus provided over half of the energy that kept running countless manufactorums of Megaborealis. *'Mortwald' — Vigilus' primary foodsource as well as a center of rejuvenat treatments. The only place where lush vegetation is found. Ruled over by the Governor's brother, Deinos Agamemnus. **'Eastern Cactus Forests' **'Enclaves' — Secluded bio-domes where the elite of Mortwald live. **'Djodrolev Hivestar' — Hive slum **'Electros Hive' — Hive slum **'New Vitae Docks' — Wealthy and valued area where foreign visitors often travel to. **'Rejuvenus Strongport' — lesser nobility enjoy rejuvenant treatments in this region. **'Biosantic Fleshplants' — The most advanced rejuvenat center on Vigilus and used for only the most extreme cases. The suturing of old heads to fresh bodies is not unheard of. **'Deinos Trench Network' — fortified defensive line surrounding Mortwald, formed due to Deinos' suspicion of the Mechanicus on Vigilus. **'Trzeller Line' — Southern defensive line that joins with the Deinos Trench Network. *'Oteck Hivesprawl' — The primary source of water on Vigilus. Vast networks of heavily guarded macro-ducts spread the water throughout Vigilus. During the War of Beasts it became the site of a major Ork assault from without and Genestealer Cult uprising from within. **'The Hollows' — 5 enormous reservoirs more akin to inland seas (Greigan, Mysandren, Trevig, Ostaveer, and Agamemnus). Contain islands such as Tzardonica, Luthvren, and the Lenkotz Chain. **'Aquadine III Processor District' — Processes and distributes water from The Hollows. **'Hives Dagda & Pneumos' — Share an intense rivalry over who can generate the most water pressure in planetwide distribution. **'Ellerophosus Hivebelt' — cluster of medium-sized hives **'Turingsbane Datahives' — Mechanicum-run site built on top of a pre-Imperial settlement. Home to ancient technology and data. **'Solor' — A sentinel hive that keeps watch over the wastelands of the south. **'Hive Zontanus' — south **'Sumphall Districts' — south **'Siltid River' — North *'Kaelac's Bane' — Frozen wasteland to the north. Its icecaps are used as a water source for the planet's nobility and is also mined for minerals and ore by the Mechanicum. Its size has shrunk considerably over the years due to the Imperial presence but is still home to many dangerous beasts. **'Venstran & Heliostrike Impact Craters' — major water production sites **'Glacia Betus & Gacia Omicroid' — major water production sites. **'Quixotine Loop' — Forcefield network that rotects the water and mechanicum mining centers. *'Dirkden Hivesprawl' — Plagued by issues even before the War of Beasts. Originally a home for the elite, it was all but abandoned by the Agamemnus Dynasty. It has since become home to half-feral outcasts, mutants, and Genestealer Cultists. Even before the war, Genestealer Hybrids were more common than loyal Imperial citizens in Dirkden. Eventually abandoned to Orks and Genestealers during the war by Marneus Calgar. **'Ashenid Non-Hive' — half-finished skeleton hive city. The architect that built it eventually abandoned the original concept of an open-air hive and instead began to dig downward, creating vast subterranean levels. **'Glaive Point' — Northern Point **'Rescalid Underworks' — Southern point *'Dontoria Hivesprawl' — Critically overpopulated Hivesprawl. The population density has created a polluted, putrid atmosphere. Has since become decimated by Gellerpox outbreaks. **'Lake Dontor' — Sole source of water. Despite being horrifically polluted, it is still home to massive urban conglomerations of walkways, boats, and barges built directly on top of it. **'Tzimitria, Stump, Grodholev, Pravdus, & Vostoyev Subsprawls' — Ecclesiarchy stronghholds used to produce weaponry for Wars of Faith and the Vigilant Guard. **'New Horizon' — Extreme north of the continent. **'Missionary Point' — Extreme south of the continent **'Smog Field' **'Great Coke' **''Mesha's Delta''' *'Storvhal' — Equatorial zone and main source of energy on Vigilus. The sprawl is home to vast farm-generators which harness the volcanic power of the planet. Overseen by the Mechanicum. **'Phaestos Mound' — Southern volcanic generator complex. **'Omnissiah's Tread' — Northern volcanic generator complex. **'Vulcanid Geohive' — Hive City **'Hive Magmathermid' — Hive City **'Voschian Canals' — Network of energy ducts that channel Storvahl's power throughout the rest of Vigilus. **'Pyroclast Districts' — Home to religious fanatics which worship the volcanic elements of the earth to be an expression of the Emperor himself. Eventually became a hotbed of Chaos Cult activity under Vannadan the Firebrand. *'The Wastes' — Vast wasteland that dominates much of the planet. Devoid of greenery and water. *'Vhulian Swirl' — The most dangerous area of Vigilus, home to a continuous dust storm more akin to a massive hurricane. *'Scrap Cities' — Vast conglomerations in the wastelands of Vigilus formed by the Orks in the wake of their invasion. **'Western Scrap City Cluster' — Consisting of four scrap-cities including the "capital" of Fort Dakka overseen by Krooldakka himself. **'Tanka Spill' — scrap city built in vast rivers of industrial runoff and petrochemical fluids formed from Imperial industry. Home of the Mek Boss Big Tanka. **'Runthive' — Grot stronghold and Squig farm under the control of Snakebite Warboss Ogrokk Bitespider. **'Drogzot's Crater' — Lair of Deathskulls Boss Drogzot, used as a salvaging center and major Ork economic hub. **'Skumtown' — Goff center. **'Gork's Landing' — factory-complex of Big Mek Zogbag. **'Da Wheel Hub' — Speed Freak center and major site of races. Controlled by Big Mek Tankskrappa. ***'Rakkuk's Mek-Maze **'Mekstop City' — Premier site for vehicle customization overseen by Drokk and his rivet crew. **'Hurrikane Rekk — Early Ork settlement all but destroyed by the Vhulian Dust Swirl. Still exists as a shanty town. *'Neo-Vellum' — Vigilus' sole moon which is home to an Administratum Fortress. **'Choralium' — Astropathic station. All but shut down due to supernatural phenomena in wake of the Great Rift. Though largely safe from the War of Beasts, there are several Genestealer Cult infestations underway. Life Forms *Ambull *Ice Mantis — stallion-sized insects who adapted to the cold climate of the Kaelac's Bane region *Terrestine Molerat — these creatures could grow to the size of a locomotive carriage; they inhabit the northern reaches of the planet. Category:Important Locations